


Ugly Sweaters and Peppermint Mocha

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Kataoka-Ukai Experience [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, and it's posted the day of?, i actually did a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Their first Christmas together and their mothers were involved more than either wanted them to be.





	Ugly Sweaters and Peppermint Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys.
> 
> This wasn't going to be the next one in the series, I was halfway done with the other one when I decided that I wanted to write this as soon as it popped into my head and I said it had to be done and posted on Christmas day. So, here we are! I don't usually do holiday fics, mostly because I never get them out on time and I'm not really a holiday person, but why not, right? Besides, in Japan Christmas is a couple's holiday mostly, if I got my facts straight.
> 
> Also, the summary is terrible, but I like the title XD
> 
> Enjoy Kataoka and Keishin's first Christmas!

When Keishin met up with Tesshin he laughed as soon as he saw the other man’s sweater. The older man’s coat was unzipped, showing the bright green sweater underneath with the face of Santa on the front. A scarf covered some of the image, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out how horrible the thing was.

Though, his own sweater earned him a snort from the other man as well. The blond’s sweater was of Rudolph’s face with a fuzzy red ball sticking out where the nose was. The antlers in the image had Christmas lights wrapped around them and actually glowed in the dark.

At least Tesshin’s was simpler. He was pretty sure his mom hated him sometimes, or at least like his boyfriend better on most days.

“Merry Christmas,” greeted the older man, adjusting his scarf a little tighter around his neck for warmth as a breeze lifted and fell.

Keishin grinned. “Happy birthday. I see you got the sweater my mom got you.” He took the other man’s hand and the two of them made their way down Tokyo streets. “I thought for sure you weren’t going to wear it.”

“I thought about it. Your mother has questionable tastes in clothes.”

“Nah, she just loves holiday sweaters for some reason. Dad and I haven’t figured out whether which holiday was worse: Christmas or Halloween. If you saw my parents’ house you’d turn around and walk far away.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“I’ll send you a picture when I get home.”

The two men walk down the sidewalk, decorations and lights hung and lit down the streets in the evening. Flakes of snow fell from the dark sky, light and fluffy. People milled around, parents with children and other couples that were keeping close together.

It was their first Christmas together and, Keishin wasn’t going to lie, it was nice to spend it with someone. Someone that he had really strong feelings for and not just spending it with his parents or by himself. It’s been a long time since he’s spent this holiday with a partner.

He squeezed Tesshin’s hand, hiding his smile beneath his scarf, feeling like a stupid lovestruck teenager again.

God, he felt ridiculously happy.

“Coffee?” asked Tesshin, the corners of his lips quirking up into a small but fond smile.

“Hell yes,” moaned Keishin as he tilted his head back, the thought of coffee practically on his tongue.

Tesshin snorted and led the way to a nearby café. “I have to warn you, we’ll have to get three coffees. I promised my mother that we’ll try the peppermint mocha special.”

Keishin groaned. “God, our mothers are way too involved in our love lives. Mine wants us to take a picture in our sweaters together.”

The coach opened the door to the café and let the blond through first before leading him to the register. “We’ll take a picture with the mocha and just send it to both of our mothers. They’ll be happy with that.”

“One can only hope, Tesshin, one can only hope.”

Once the two reach the counter the two men made their order, two regular medium coffees and a small peppermint mocha special. The two regulars were done first, but the mocha was a little longer.

While the mocha was being made Keishin went to find them a table and took a two person table near the corner. The café wasn’t full, but it wasn’t empty either. Mostly it was couples, young and older. It was lightly decorated in the lobby, a few things here and there, but it wasn’t like one of those god awful cafes that one of his ex-girlfriends from high school dragged him to with all the over the top decorations for holidays that only made him cringe.

Really, the only thing embarrassing thing about being out in the café was the sweaters that both men were wearing. Granted, Keishin was used to his mom doing this to him—it was a tradition in our house to wear the stupid Christmas sweaters on the day of the holiday—but he did feel bad that his boyfriend had to get roped into it too.

At least he takes it like a champ.

He sat down, placing his coat over the back of the chair and sipping his good coffee. It wasn’t long before the baseball coach joined him at the table. The man set the coffees on the table before doing the same with his coat, setting it on the back of his own chair, and then taking a seat.

Keishin eyes the peppermint mocha. It was the only one in a holiday style cup, a green and red striped cup with a white lid. “That coffee is going to be only sugar.”

Tesshin sipped his own coffee then joined the blond in staring at the smaller cup. “It’s something I’m sure Rei would love.”

“She would,” Keishin said with a snort. “She loves all those fancy coffees from what you’ve told me.”

The coach nodded with a slight hum. “As soon as fall starts its pumpkin spice lattes at least two or three times a week. My office smells like a pumpkin patch drenched in coffee for the next few weeks until special is done and over.”

With a sigh, Keishin slid the mocha towards the older man and said, “Your mom’s idea, you drink first.”

The other man frowned at him then at the cup, before he lifted it and took a sip. Keishin watched him and snickered at the deepening frown. Tesshin set the cup down and slid it over to the blond then took a drink from his own coffee not filled to the brim with sugar and flavoring.

Drinking some of the mocha Keishin could understand why there was a negative reaction to it when his boyfriend drank it. Yeah, Tesshin’s mom and Rei can keep their holiday drinks to themselves.

Unless it was alcohol.

When he set the drink down he looked at his boyfriend. “So, are we going to waste your money or are we going to finish it?”

“I’m still debating on that, but probably finish it.”

“Could always give it to your mom.”

That earned him a raised eyebrow. “You know damn well I won’t be seeing either of my parents tonight.”

Keishin hummed, hiding his smirk behind his coffee, then said innocently, “I wonder why that is…” He tapped the side of Tesshin’s foot with his own and kept it pressed against the other’s. “Getting lucky? Better play your cards right.”

The look Tesshin gave the blond was dark with promise and fire and it sent a pool of warmth through his body. “I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

“Well, a little suggestion: if you drink most of that mocha he might give you a present, too.”

That got a laugh out of the coach, filled with mirth and happiness. The sound had Keishin grinning like a happy teenage girl. He loved hearing him laugh. It wasn’t something that the other man was known to do freely or often, at least not something outside of a snort or chuckle, but when he did it always felt like a victory. It wasn’t like Tesshin was cold, he was just more reserved than Keishin was.

But god, did he love the man. It made it so that every laugh had his heart fluttering.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tesshin tipped his head towards the blond’s coat. “Let’s get your mother’s picture.”

He shrugged, but got his phone out and opened the camera. The two scooted close together and took the mocha in hand, but made sure that their sweaters were visible, then snapped a picture.

As soon as Keishin sent the picture his mom and Tesshin he put his phone away and grudgingly took a sip of the mocha. The mocha went right back to the table. “At least it’s not _terrible_.”

Tesshin hit a button then put his own phone away. “It could be worse.” Then he smiled at the blond. “But the company isn’t too bad.”

Keishin smiled back and pressed his foot back against Tesshin’s. “Not too bad at all.”


End file.
